1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a back light assembly for the translucent display panel of a vending machine and method and, more particularly, to such a back light assembly in which both space transmission and fiber optic transmission of light to the translucent panel is employed.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Vending machines of the type having a mechanism for dispensing a food item, such as a container of cola or other flavored soft drink, and a controller responsive to receipt of payment for actuating the dispensing means are well known. The food items, dispensing means and controller and a back light assembly are all contained within a common housing defined in part by a translucent sign panel forming all or part of the front wall of the vending machine.
A difficulty with such vending machines is that often the internal workings of the vending machines, such as the controller, can interfere with the passage of light from the back light assembly to parts of the front wall. Consequently, this factor disadvantageously results in uneven lighting of the translucent sign panel which renders all or part of the sign panel unsightly and ineffective.
While it is known to use fiber optic cables to provide back lighting for signage, generally such signage arrangements utilize only a single light source having its own separate power supply. However, such fiber optic signage arrangements employ only a single light source conducted through the fiber optic cable such that if the one light source lost, all back lighting of the signage is lost. Likewise, in nonfiber optic lighting systems, such as a fluorescent lighting system, should the fluorescent light misfunction, then the back light of the entire sign is lost.
There are many vending machines which have only fluorescent back light translucent sign panels which could benefit from additional translucent sign panel area, improved luminance or reliability, but there are no known vending machines which have overcome these signage problems.